marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 44
(series) (story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = His Name Is Dr. Strange | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis1 = Searching for Wong who has gone missing, Dr. Strange locates him with the Orb of Agamotto. Transporting Wong back to his Sanctum, Strange finds that his man-servant has been bitten by a vampire. He then freezes Wong in time so that he does not succumb to the vampire curse. Sending his astral form into Wong's mind, Strange relives Wong's moments before he was attacked by Dracula. Wong was walking the streets when he heard the screams of a woman. Going to investigate, Wong ran into Dracula feeding on a fresh victim. Realizing he'd been spotted, Dracula then attacked and fed on Wong. With the whole story, Strange vows to avenge Wong and destroy his attacker. Meanwhile, at the Boston office of Midnight Publishing Company, Harold H. Harold enters the office to ask out Aurora Rabinowitz on another date. He finds her on the phone, and looking at the list of upcoming releases, he's shocked to find that Aurora has turned her encounter with Dracula into a book called "I Loved a Vampire" and is absolutely floored that she was able to get a book deal faster than he did. When Aurora gets off the phone and asks Harold what's the matter, Harold explains that he's concerned that she hasn't answered any of his requests for another date since the whole encounter with Dracula. Aurora turns Harold down, explaining that even though he's a sweet guy, he's a nerd. Before Harold can offer a rebuttal, the phone rings again and Aurora answers it. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Dracula returns to his lair unaware that he is still being stalked by Deacon Frost. Dracula returns to his base, the former headquarters of his foe Dr. Sun where he takes out his fury on the machines that still decorate the main lair before returning to his coffin. While elsewhere still, Blade is still on the trail of the man who killed his mother, and on this night as he stalks a nearby apartment, waiting for it's occupant to return home. Meanwhile, back in New York, Dr. Strange returns to the spot where Wong was attacked and uses the Eye of Agamotto to track Dracula's movements after the attack. This leads him to Boston where he arrives at Dracula's lair. The Sorcerer Supreme's presence does not go unnoticed and Dracula detects the mystics presence the moment he arrives. Dr. Strange appears before Dracula and attacks him with a full out mystical attack. When Dracula counter-attacks, Strange attempts to bind him in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, however Dracula manages to free himself by changing into his mist form. Doctor Strange then blasts Dracula with the Images of Ikonn to learn what Dracula's greatest fears are. The two are transported into an illusion where Dracula relives his battle against Turac, with Doctor Strange playing the role of Turac. When the battle ends with Dracula's "death", and subsequent transformation into a vampire, the illusion ends. Doctor Strange then demands that Dracula assist him in the resurrection of his servant Wong, to which Dracula refuses. Dracula advances on Dr. Strange who cannot seem to marshal enough mystical forces to keep Dracula at bay. Dracula then uses his hypnotic powers to put Strange in a trance. Easily over powering Strange, Dracula then prepares to feed upon him. While finally, at the apartment being watched by Blade, when someone enters the room Blade bursts through the window. However, Blade realizes that the vampire that has entered the room is not the one he's been looking for, but none other than Hannibal King, the vampire detective. This story is continued in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}